rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Varis Salvian
Varis II is a member of the Royal House Grey of Asgarnia and is roleplayed by Rhys History Baby Boom Varis II was born on a crisp summer eve in the small hamlet of Rimmington, to James Grey, Earl of Rimmington, and his wife Alissa. James had been appointed to the Earldom by the King and Alissa was the daughter of the established Misthalite noble Levito Adair, known for his illustrious pursuits in politics worldwide. However, tragedy struck and due to health complications, Lady Grey died shortly after childbirth, only leaving behind her golden ring which was engraved with an elven phrase. Childhood As a child, Varis spent most of his time being educated by the various tutors that his father had hired so that his son would always be a step ahead of his peers. This caused Varis to become mature well before his years and often only finding friendship with adults due to children finding him rather odd. Alongside his studies, he was trained in the way of the sword by several teachers, each passing on different skills to the young lord. At the age of 14, his father won a short civil war and reinstated House Grey as the ruling family of Asgaria, thus creating Varis as the Crown Prince. A Wight Knight? Varis had begun to be trained in the art of combat by the general Abrax a wight from his great grandmothers collection and he has become somewhat attached to the wight almost seeing it as his only true friend, of course the wight has no such feelings for the boy. For the next few years he was trained almost daily by this so called Wight Knight and not only was he taught how to kill a man he also learn't a few dark truths about the state of war and what it can do to a man. The fall of the Grand Prince News reached Varis of the betrayal and treason of Arkhan the Grand Prince of Burthorpe, he had allied with the Wolves of The Tsardom of Canafis and offered them the lifes of his prisoners and the slaves of the chosen battlion if they aided them in the attack on White Wolf Mountain. Hearing that the prince wanted to feed his new dogs Varis sent for Ajax to be awoken and informed him of the issue, granting him permission to launch the armies to keep the peace in the grand princes lands,soon Rageiki Rovin came to the castle with the Head of the Grand Prince it seemed his own swordswords had beheaded him and betrayed him before the Asgarnian Crown could Arrest him. Later several of the Valesman was slain due to "Corruption" Varis himself was not there and was only informed By his Great grandmother Lorelei and the Field Marshall, in a scheme to cover up this whole debacle the crown spread Rumor of a curse that was infliced on the Grand Prince and the men sworn to him. The Crown prince then left his Father in Burthorpe and traveled back to Falador to continue his Dutys as Regent in his fathers place, Varis also met with the Church and offered them the in construction Cathedral of Saint Edward The Vyrebane as a basis of operations, he also allowed the templars to keep the the faith protected in the city he left the divine father with a few words. The Pawns Surface- Archmage Issac Aren sent for Varis in the middle of the night, the prince often suffering from lack of sleep was already awake and was easy to coerce to the archmages office, once there Issac told Varis of his father the international Criminal Mason Aren known for killing one of the recent Duke's of Hemenster. Varis engaged in a chess game of sorts with the man using there minds mason was at first very unwilling to work for the crown but after a few promises here and there the man agreed to do the Prince's dirty work and for a gift the prince left him a guard to play with. A few months passed and while Varis was looking at his various reports from the kingdoms governmental sectors Issac once more came to the prince and this time he spoke of Edward Aren-Grey a powerful ancestor who was the first Emperor of the Great Agrevia at first Varis spoke ill of the man asking why Issac would bring the man here and risk bringing shame to The house of Grey. Issac asked the prince to trust him and took him to where Edward was being held he was a shell of the man he was once before tattered and covered in burns and scars and he was at disheveled in the corner of his holding cell varis spoke to him and he refused to accept who he was and kept giving the name Octavian this shamed the prince Edward was his hero and he had hopes he could be the key to help Varis Repave the imperialist views of his mind just as he was about to give up Varis smiled and began to sing. The tusked terror- *Prince Varis stood up on the battlements of the White Citadel, looking down at his future subjects gathering there. With a deep breath, he began his speech, praying that it would soothe his people* Varis breathed, looking down to the cheering crowd. He prayed. Would Saradomin grant them salvation? Death Of King James the Bold- The prince was asleep in his chambers when a large knock on the door awoke him from his slumber, a red faced servant entered trying his hardest to catch his breath ,Varis scolded the servant for taking too long to inform him on why he is no longer asleep after a few moments of angry stares from Varis the servant informed him that his father had summoned him to the white knight castle to attend emergency court. After taking a moment to ready himself Varis took out his horse from the stable and rode towards the white knight castle, after tying up his horse in the white knight castle he strode into court there he was met by three hundred armed men and his father in his armour wielding the newly forged family sword Light fire scattered around the room was the other court officials and some nobility. It was here when King James later known as King James the bold truly earnt his moniker he informed the court that a mission had been brought to him in his slumber a prophecy of dreams that told the king that he was to slay the great world eater Tuska and lead a small army onto her back, before he embarked he abdicated the throne and named Varis Prince Regent until his coronation. King James later died on this mission and his armour and sword was returned to Varis. The sword is now in Varis’ possession and the armour is on show in the castle,Asgarnia was in need of another king and one was about to step forward. Crowning glory- It was the day of of the coronation of Crown Prince Varis and the castle was filled with the hustle and bustle of nobles and party planners, along with the soldiers and knights,in the courtyard nobles and royals from the world began to gather awaiting Varis with gifts. For the first half of the gathering Varis stood in the courtyard surrounded by field marshall Ajax and Kommandant Rex Silversmith he met every royal from Princess Keerah of Kharid to his cousin King Augustus of Kandarin, he also received several gifts such as a flying carpet from the lands of Khardia and a Magical amulet from Prince Elijah. The second half involved Varis being coronated by a priest of The church of Saradomin who places a coronet made from his fathers old crown and his old princes coronet, which included a enchanted diamond by a guthixian druid and a scale from a blue dragon, with the addition of a meteor shard. After the coronation Varis laid out a grand feast and granted the patrons a party of sorts, which would go on for four days,after Varis would begin to reform his government and thus began the start of his legacy. The rise of the colonial Empire of Asgarnia: After becoming King Varis looked to the new port James as a grand idea, and decided he would create a colonial empire which could boast new trading goods, and appease his locals, he could offer lands on these newly created lands as a reward which would give soldiers more reason to do well in the art of war, the four colonies that would birth this empire would be. The Penile Colony of St.Edward the Vyrebane, which was a mostly deserted island that has been landed on recently by the Kingdom of Asgarnia Royal Navy and works on constructing it to hold the criminals of Asgarnia has started, the criminals will be forced to collect the natural resources of the island in return for shorter sentences. The Island of Sadawan is located far into the Khardian Sea, and is currently being subjugated by the asgarnian navy due to unintelligent threats, though this island has already begun producing small influxes of Luxury produce. The Island of Varisia is located south of asgarnia and near the Island of Karamja, and was granted to the Karamjan immigrants to rule under the authority of the crown. One if them was also appointed governor of the island. Port James is a small trading port located on the island of Karamja that increases the trade flow of the kingdom,after this began Varis kept the title of king but is now known as his Imperial Majesty Rise of House Salvian- The stone corridor echoed with drops of water as the host of Grey's travelled it's length. At the end, it opened wide into the Chamber of the Dreamer. The lush tropical forest hidden beneath great mountains contrasted starkly with the cave-system that led up to it. Cascading waterfalls, great trees snarled amongst jungle vines; Colorful birds graced the canopy as exotics beasts mulled peacefully among the ferns. An artificial sun circled above, bathing the radiant forest in eternal day-light. Within the central grove, a clearing of exotic flowers was peppered with large, flat stones, acting as a resting place for any creature. At it's center lay a great dome of a rock, the resting place of the Ancestor. As the Greys took their places amongst the flat rocks, the Dome peeled back, revealing the youthful, white-haired Mylo, meditating within a pool of divine energy. It was then that each Grey would hear his words, though he spoke none. "My children, Time has passed before me. Like a great river rushing past, no moment lasts before it is pushed far downstream into unknowns. Throughout this time, I have cultivated countless lines of descent. None are so great as your own. However, where once I sought to grow a garden of my own design, I believe now that the wild growth of nature has proved its longevity will far outlast any grand schematic of mine. It is with this in mind that I release the line of Grey from any singular bondage. It is my greatest desire that you go on to carve your own names into the annuals of history. Your own families, to begin here with each of you, should move on, liberated of duty, free to pursue destiny. Become the progenitors of families of your own, for the Garden is now yours. I pray you take heed to my lessons, however, and try not to hold too tightly the stem of each flower; less they are crushed in your grip. I offer one final teaching-.. the most important thing of all tim-.." It was then that the iconic hum of a teleportation reverberated above them, producing what seemed to be a yellow flash falling from the roof of the cave. At first one could not make out what this was, but as a sound came to the easy, all hearts must have dropped. "BEEEELIIEEEEEEVEEEEE ITTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!" Gideon Amaranth-Grey descended on the meeting, uninvited, with his hand already brimming with energy. Falling fast, he would land upon Mylo, slamming the Ancestor with the Reverse Trigram: Gielnorian Purge; The Eight Trigram: Gielnorian Purge being Ancestor's own technique for separating different energies. How Gideon managed to reverse the technique into a fusion of energies may forever be unknown, but what happened after will forever be history. In a flash, six-thousand years of power, and decades of Divine Meditative wisdom poured into Gideon, fulfilling the prophecy the youth had always foretold. Where there were once two, only one being rose from the now-empty chamber. Gideon, now brimming with power, opened his eyes. Where once the look of ignorance and folly plastered itself on his face, it had been replaced with the solemn gaze of an ancient master. As he spoke, two voices bled together in time. "The era of the Ancestor is over. Your era begins now. Mylo built a legacy upon his dreams. It its now time for each of us to build our own. The world awaits you." With that, Gideon disappeared in a flash, leaving behind the Chamber and the now-vacant pool of divine energy. Soon after this Varis saw this as a mockery to the name grey and could no longer suffer under it's weight it had become to big for it's own good, Varis had always loved reading the history of the first grey king Salvar. and took inspiration from this and such was the birth of the new Royal House Salvian. Passing on the Legacy- After a long time had passed in his reign, Varis had married Menia Concendo and now had three young imperials to raise, Edward named after St Edward the Vyrebane, Quinn named after a tale of the Adair, and Edmund named after old Asgarnian knight, later along the line he would have two more twins who went by the names Leviticus and Leon. Varis had grown ill and he knew his time as the leader of the empire was coming to an end, he had originally planned to choose his oldest Prince Edward, but after Edward declaring himself regent and Varis unfit, Quinn was chosen to spite his son, after that Varis retired to his home in rimmington beginning the second age of the Salvian Dynasty. A unwelcome return- Dead? or so they think- Appearance Standing at six feet tall, Varis is an imposing figure, with a fair amount of muscle stacked onto a mostly slim frame. With a piercing amethyst gaze, his face is framed by medium length blood-red hair. He usually wears regal robes of Kharidian silk, and carries a mithril short sword stained in white. His coronet is silver and gold, bearing the sigils of both his parent houses, House Grey and House Adair. Posessions Books- A Brief history of Salvarian Monarchs by Wilmor Harley A history of politics: Kandarin by Levito Adair A history of politics: Asgarnia by Levito Adair A history of politics: Misthalin by Levito Adair Asgarnia Rising by Ajax Weapons- A fine crystal hilted dagger SnowThorn the blade of the adair which was reforged from the blade on angeol by Raynar Adair this was later left to Varis due to Raynar's untimely death Abilities Aeromancy: Varis is a master of Air magic devoting much of his free time to the art of such. Necromancy: Varis has a long history of addiction with this magical art. Relationships Family- James Grey- "Father? he is ill a lot but i look up to him a lot." Jakob Grey- "My grandfather is rumored to be a wise man but alas we have never met." Levito Adair- "A criminal and a serial killer." Raynar Adair- "Raynar is a good man and loyal, shame about his eye." Aliisa Adair- "My mother was rumored to be beautiful sadly i have never laid eyes on her due to her death." Lorelei- "She appears to be nice, but i can't help but feel uneasy around her" Abrax- When Varis was only a young boy of 14 he was introduced to the Armoured monster that is Abrax he was told this thing was there to be his protector his guardian at first Varis hated Abrax he saw him as a emotionless zombie controlled by Lorelei. As the years went by Varis and Abrax began to form a bond one surpassing that of a sons bond with his father, James was replaced by a wight in that respect varis has even grown to love Abrax and called him father recently. Media Category:Royalty Category:Noble Category:Grey Category:Aren Category:Saradominist Category:Modern Magic user Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Asgarnia Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Adair Category:Orphans Category:Zarosian Category:Deceased